


Amused

by weardodo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weardodo/pseuds/weardodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is amused. (sequal to 'Done')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amused

**Author's Note:**

> little sequal to 'Done', Peter's pov.  
> ... basically I wanted to see how long it would take for Peter to break the cuffs and jump Stiles' bones... 
> 
> (wrote this really really quickly, all mistakes in grammar & the English language in general are def. mine ;))

 

_Well. This was certainly amusing._

 

Sitting in the passenger-seat of the piece of scrap-metal Stiles actually dared to call a car, he let his fingers gently touch the metal around his neck, almost caressing it.

 

The boy never once let go of the end of the leash, not even while driving. Nor did he speak. Stiles just kept looking straight ahead, driving with purpose. Not one single word was uttered between them, and he must admit that it amused him dearly.

 

There’s no denying  that he was slightly surprised by the boy’s sudden yet determinate actions. Pleasantly surprised. _Very_ pleasantly surprised. _Very amusing._

 

Being led into the Stilinski residence like a dog being taken for a walk, Peter just strolled along, back straight, his hands holding each other behind his back, almost feeling the urge to whistle a tune. _Very very amusing._

 

Entering the boy’s bedroom, he watched Stiles rummage through one of the bedside-drawers, only to retrieve a set of handcuffs that certainly didn’t look like any of those fake ones you might be able to get at the local erotica-store. But then again, this was the Sheriff’s son.

 

“Turn around and put your hands behind your back.”

 

It wasn’t a question and Peter felt himself happy to oblige. He felt the cold metal being placed around his wrists, and he couldn’t help but let out a content little hum as he heard the clicks of the cuffs being fastened.

 

The boy must know that those cuffs would be no real match for his were-wolf strength, but neither is the leash. This was a game. A game they apparently both loved to play.

 

“Now get on your knees facing the bed and sit up straight.”

 

 _So very amusing_ , he thought as he was now looking at the boy sitting on the bed in front of him, watching him with a somewhat devilish grin.

 

Stiles bent forward a bit, smirking as he stopped his face just inches from his own.

 

“You wanted to play games? Well then, let’s play a little game shall we,” Stiles sat back again, still watching Peter and still smirking like he just figured out world’s best kept secret.

 

Leaning back on his palms, he gave Peter a full view of his crotch.

 

“I call this game ‘the game of endurance’,” Stiles explained while he started to rub his still clothed crotch. “It’s fairly simple. In fact, I believe you already know exactly how it works seeing as you’ve been playing it with me for a while now.”

 

Peter watched as the boy started to unbutton his pants very slowly, the air suddenly so poignant with the smell of arousal that he couldn’t contain the deep growls escaping his throat.

 

He was definitely getting less amused by the second, and he felt how his wrists started to strain the metal of the cuffs.

 

The moment Stiles put his hand down his own pants, rolling his head back while releasing the most obscene sounding moan, Peter was done.

 

The sounds of growls, breaking metal and bedsprings filled the room.

 

He had ‘endured’ exactly 2 minutes and 43 seconds.


End file.
